Getting Nursed Back To Health
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Faith x Seth This is another one for my friend.Faith The couple has been dating a year. In this one Faith is spending the weekend at Seth's place and Faith gets sick but Seth is there to take care of her.


Faith was in the livingroom working on some paperwork, while her sister was on her laptop, threatening to toss said laptop out window again. Faith rolled her eyes, and went back to work. Her sister done with getting irritated, leaves the room with said laptop to call the store, where she bought it.  
"I thought you said you weren't going anywhere today?" Faith calls  
"Well I'm have to! I'll be back in 30 minutes. I'm just dropping it off. My show will be on, soon!" Britteny calls back  
"Which one?" asks Faith  
"Black Butler, the timer should go off soon, well I'm off!" calls Brittney  
She leaves Faith alone, their other sister took one of the cars earlier to do her work at the library. Brittney had done her work the day it was signed, even the girls had all month to do it. Faith worked on it too but desides to leave the last ten pages for today. She got a text today asking if she would like to spend the weekend with Seth. She replied saying yes, and Seth told her to be completly ready by 7:00 and they would have Mexican before they went to his house. The clock said it was 3 now, she shakes her head. Thinking "I should of known. I better finish, there's still a lot I'd like to do, before I leave." She goes back to work, when the clock stricked 3:30 she was on the last page, and got a text from Tannah saying she wouldn't see her until she returned, and telling her to have fun. Faith smiled and went back to work. Then she went back to work, when the youngest came back in, she was already heading into the kitchen.  
"NO SWEETS! Especially when your in this mood!" calls Faith, as she works on the last problem  
Faith bieng the oldest of the three took the role of "mother" in this situation, she knew by the way her sister was acting she was in that mood again, which means if she had sweets she'd be off the walls again.  
"Daw, but-" calls Brittney  
"No buts you heard me!" calls Faith  
"Fine, is frozen yogurt alright?" asks Brittney  
"Yes." calls Faith  
"Yay!" calls Brittney  
She prepares her yogurt bowl and comes joins Faith on the couch. At that moment black Butler episode 1, came on. This bieng her favorite after the episode about the demon dog, Pluto, Brittney got excited clapping her hands. Erning Faith's "behave your self and be quiet." look. Brittney pouts but listens and sits down quietly watching her show. After her show Brittney got up, and checked the chore chart. Even though the three sisters did have maids and butlers, they decided that some things they should do their self. Today it was her turn to water the planets and feed the dogs. She also saw that it was Faiths turn to do her own laundry.  
"Faith don't forget you get washer and drier today." says Brittney  
"Kay, just go do your chores, I'll worry about mine." says Faith  
Brittney leaves Faith alone, to go feed all of the dogs they brought with them. Then to water the garden. Faith finishes her work then headed up stairs to do her laundry. When she finished that she packed more then enough clothes. After that she did the rest of her own chores then headed back into her room, placing a Do not disturb sign on the door. She takes a half an hour nap, then headed she cleans her room. After that she takes the make up kit, a pair of black jeans low black heals, and her teal black detailed top. She grabs her do not disturb sign and heads into the "guest" bathroom in the hall. An hour later she is straitening her hair. She looks at the time on her clock and notices that it's 6:00. She finishes her hair, and starts on her make up. She heads down in the livingroom, to find the youngest sleeping on the couch with a book on her chest. Faith rolls her eyes knowing that she was up working on her paperwork, again. At 7 sharp Seth pulls up onto the drive way. Faith crosses the bridge,bag in hand, and Seth picks her up at the end if the bridge and kisses her.  
"Hey, my beautiful little angel.," he says "Ready?"  
"Yes" she replies  
Seth puts her in the car, buckles her in. Takes her bags and tosses them in the back. He then drives them to Las Agaves. After dinner he takes her to his place. After a while Faith doesn't look that well.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" Seth asks  
"I'm not felling well." says Faith, rubbing her stomach  
Seth puts his head to hers, then frowns.  
"No fever must be food poisoning." says Seth  
He lifts her up in his arms, and has her lay her head on his chest, through his teeshirt, Faith could hear his heart beat. He lays her down on his bed, and tucks her in. He leaves and comes back with a cup of water and a waste basket. He helps her sit up and helps her drink the water.  
"You lay down and rest, I'll take your stuff into the guest room. Then I'll return." says Seth  
Seth leaves and returns, he hops in bed and curls next to her, cuddling closely to her. When she felt like she was going to be sick he'd hold her hair for her. The next day he made her favorite breakfast, and some charmomile tea and some honey. After a while she'd have a sneezing fit.  
"Sorry, you know what they say of you start sneezing someone is talking bad about you." Faith says, with a smile  
"Don't be rediculous" says Seth  
He lifts her up as gently as possible, and puts her in his lap. He lays her head into his chest, so she can hear his heartbeat. He compares her forehead with his.  
"No body would talk bad about my lovely angel, not even my own baby better not be. Promise me you won't. " says Seth  
"I promise, but why do you say that?" asks Faith  
"Because you apperently don't see what I see. I see an angel, with a beautiful smile. She has an amazing personality. She's extreamly cute, especially when she's blushing. She's a total sweetheart. That's what I love about you. I was going to say this sooner, but I love you, my beautiful sweet angel." says Seth  
"I love you too." says Faith, she kisses his cheek not wanting to get him sick.  
He tucks her in, and leaves for a bit. He returns with Tylenol and gives it to her. Then he leaves gives her her bag.  
"I'll go start the bath for you, you choose the clothes you want and tell for me." says Seth  
He leaves and starts the bath. A bit later he hears Faith call for him. He turns the spigot off, checks the temperate of the water, then heads back to her side. He lifts her and her stuff in his arms and carries her to the bathroom. He sets her down inside the bathroom, walks out of the room and shuts the door behind him. He goes and changes the trash can bags, after that he washes his hands and dies this mornings dishes and orders her some Napoli's baked spaghetti, minutes pass and the spaghetti arrives he passes for the spaghetti and puts it on the night stand in his room. He hears the door open, he carries her into his bed again.  
"While your sick, I'll be your legs don't worry your pretty little head about a thing." says Seth  
He tucks her in bed, and hands her the spaghetti and a fork. He turns on the 48-hour Tom and Jerry vs. LooneyTunes marathon. He cuddles closely to her in the bed. Every so often he'd bring her more water or tea with honey, and some medicine. Then he'd cuddle close to her again. Around six he calls Olive Garden and has them bring in some Fetticunni Alfredo. He repeats this process all weekend, and through the week. After a week Faith is all better. He pulls her close to him, and he tosses her bag in the back of the car, then helps her into the car. He drives her home, at the foot bridge Seth lifts her forehead, cups her chin and kisses her until she felt drunk. She kisses him back, after three minutes he let's her go.  
"I love you." he says  
She blushes at him whole smiling.  
"I love you too." says Faith  
They kiss again, and after grabbing her bag, she walks across the bridge to her house.  
The End


End file.
